


Bound

by DawnStoneSlifer



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Aftercare, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, also bondage, and reader just loves them both unconditionally and wants them to be happy and loved, hibiki is still new to the whole multiple lovers thing he gets a little overwhelmed, hibiki is the ultimate sub, hibiki's tied up so, it's straight up a threesome yo, kagura is the ultimate dom, let hibiki feel loved, reader is gender neutral but with female genitalia, this is the dirtiest thing ive ever written im ashamed of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStoneSlifer/pseuds/DawnStoneSlifer
Summary: How long had he been like this? He couldn't remember......Although, somewhere along the line, he'd stopped caring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calaminii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaminii/gifts).



> hello and welcome to the sin train.
> 
> blame reflet. they talked me into it and i spent all day yesterday writing this shit instead of playing through the cf arcade mode like i wanted to do. 
> 
> you see what i gave up for you, reflet? do you see?
> 
> also no spoilers for cf please i'm not playing story mode until reflet gets it we're going to suffer together. 
> 
> lmao i'm trash

How long had he been like this? He couldn't remember...

At first, he'd been counting the seconds in his head, his face steeled and his naked body tense against the ropes that bound him to the bed. 

Somewhere along the line, he'd stopped caring.

Somewhere along the line, he'd given up on his indifferent facade. 

Somewhere along the line, he'd found himself aching for their touch, their voices murmuring his name, their breath on his skin.

He couldn't suppress the shudder his body made as he felt something warm and wet slide along his neck, slowly, teasingly.

"You're so cute, Hibiki...trying to keep quiet for us like this...it's  been so long since we started...how long, Kagura?"

"About an hour." There was a smile in his master’s voice as he spoke up. 

"Although, judging by the look on his face, I think it's safe to say he won't last much longer. You really know how to tease, huh, babe?"

"You're one to talk. What about all the times you ravaged me until I was on the brink, before pulling away? No, you're the real tease here..."

Hibiki felt his face flush. Here they were, sharing dirty talk and laughter like it was the most normal thing in the world, while he laid here, his arms and legs bound in ropes. Didn't they have any shame at all?

Of course they didn't. What kind of question was that? He'd known the two long enough to know that shame was a word they didn't comprehend. 

Or maybe it was simply the fact that they were comfortable in their own skin. They didn't feel shame, because they were complete and happy as they were. 

He didn't understand. He was empty, after all. 

"...Hey, now. You're doing it again, aren't you?" The voice that whispered close to his ear made him jump a little. He glanced to his left, his eyes wide and alert as he stared up at the owner of the voice.

You leaned over him, your body completely bare to the world, and pressed your lips to his cheek softly, so softly that Hibiki was honestly taken aback. 

"You know the rules. When you're here, you're an equal. Remember?"

Of course he remembered. How could he forget? The warmth that spread through his chest every time he was called you and Kagura’s equal refused to be quelled, and he often found himself idly thinking about it during his everyday duties.

It was a distraction. Something he could really do without.

You let out a small snort of laughter, and Hibiki felt himself pull his bottom lip into his mouth and chew at it. Fuck, why was he getting warm over that?

"Hey, c'mon now, _____. You're driving the poor man crazy...and aren't you forgetting someone?"

You smiled, glancing over at Kagura’s hunched over form. His sharp violet gaze was locked on the two of you, and his hand was already pumping at his rock hard cock. You raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back to his assistant, your fingers moving to trail themselves down the assassin's chest, brushing against his nipples. He jolted at the touch, unable to stop a whimper from passing through his lips. 

"It's not like I'm stopping you from joining in, is it?" You countered, lowering your head to Hibiki's neck, "feel free to add to the fun, Kagura~"

You wiggled your bare ass in Kagura’s direction, sucking on Hibiki’s neck gently as you ran your hands down him again, causing him to twitch under your touch. Kagura let out a groan, loud and needy, before standing and shuffling out of his clothes. 

You felt the bed dip as the man joined you, and hummed in appreciation as he ran a hand up your bare back, his other hand running up the length of Hibiki’s body to settle itself in his hair. Hibiki let out a shuddery exhale of breath, and you sucked harder on his neck. 

Hibiki’s skin left your mouth with a wet pop as you let out a gasp mixed with a high-pitched whine as you felt the flat of Kagura’s tongue against you, a deep rumble forming in his chest as he took in your arousal.

"You got this wet just from teasing Hibiki...? That's pretty dirty, _____..." He teased lightly, and you buried your face in Hibiki’s neck, muffling your whimpers against his heated skin. Hibiki’s breath hitched when he felt Kagura’s hand leave his hair, moving down his chest. 

And his body arched up off the bed as he felt the same hand grip his erection, pumping him slowly. 

"And you. You're so hard, Hibiki...don't tell me you enjoy being tied up and at my mercy?"

Hibiki moaned in response, trying his hardest to shake his head, to deny it. However when Kagura decided to twist a little with his pumping, circling the tip of his cock with his hand, his mind went blank. His hips bucked upwards, trying to create more of that sweet friction he now craved, and he turned his head away from his master, choosing to hide his face in your hair. 

You quivered, your hands reached up to tangle themselves in Hibiki’s hair, and you lifted your head, whimpering out a breathy "fuck, Kagura..." before pulling Hibiki’s mouth to yours, effectively muffling both of your moans.

Kagura chuckled against you, licking and sucking at you for a moment longer, before pulling away, replacing his mouth with his hand. You arched your back, squeezing your eyes tightly shut as you felt two of his fingers slide inside you and curl, drawing a loud moan from you. 

Hibiki’s body arched up into your own, and you opened your eyes slightly and glanced back, blurry vision slowly focusing on Kagura’s face that was now between Hibiki’s legs, biting at the inside of his thighs with sharp teeth. 

Pulling away from Hibiki’s lips, you pressed your forehead against his own, your eyes boring into his half-lidded ones as you began to buck your hips back into Kagura’s hand, fucking yourself on his long fingers. 

"Moan, Hibiki...please don't hold b-back...f-fuck...!"

He responded with a short whimper, not exactly what you were looking for, but better than nothing. You pressed a shaky kiss against his cheek, urging him to continue. 

You heard his hands tugging against the ropes, scrambling for purchase and failing. His whimpers were getting louder, and he opened his mouth, his lips curling, trying to form your name, Kagura’s name.

Just as he seemed to regain his composure slightly, Kagura trailed his tongue up along the length of his cock, flicking at the tip softly.

And you were greeted with possibly the most erotic moan you'd ever heard. 

Hibiki threw his head back into the pillow beneath him, his eyes slamming shut and his mouth falling open as another moan left his lips.

"Good boy, Hibiki...that's it..." You let out a whine as you felt Kagura’s fingers speed up, which morphed into a shriek as he palmed your clit. Fuck, you were close. So close...

Kagura moaned at the noises the two of you were making for him; you were both so responsive, and he loved it. He placed his lips around Hibiki’s tip and sucked, making Hibiki thrash a little in his bindings. 

And then, he pulled away from both of you, tugging himself away from your sweaty, sex-flushed skin. 

He revelled in the moans coming from both of you, before began pumping his own forgotten erection again, growling out a curse. 

"_____...climb on top of Hibiki...face me..."

You glanced back at him, panting and quivering as you slowly manoeuvred yourself on top of the smaller man. 

Kagura caught your chin in his hand, and he brought his lips down to yours, kissing you roughly as his hands slid down to your hips. You felt yourself being pushed back, and you flinched when you felt Hibiki’s rapid breath against you. 

"You're going to fuck yourself on his tongue," Kagura growled, his eyes dark, lustful, "and I'm going to watch you do it."

You stared up at him, your chest heaving as you lifted your hips slightly, giving Hibiki a bit of room. You didn't want to suffocate the poor man. 

"He’s never done this before...are you sure?"

"_____, look at him! He's as needy as you are right now! I'm sure he'd love to have a taste of you. Isn't that right, Hibiki?" 

There was a teasing tone in his voice that caused Hibiki to groan out, and he bucked his hips, jostling you a little. 

"Isn't that right, Hibiki? You want to taste _____, don't you?" 

"...Y-Yes...P-Please..."

You weren't sure whether Hibiki was even comprehending what was being said to him. From the way he drew out his plea, you were pretty sure he just wanted some relief. 

You stared back at Kagura for a moment longer, before lowering yourself onto Hibiki’s mouth, biting your bottom lip and whimpering when you felt Hibiki’s tongue against your sex, licking at you greedily. 

"That's it...good..." Kagura ground out, reaching out and once again taking Hibiki’s cock into his hand. Hibiki’s hips jerked upwards, and he let out a low moan against you, causing you shudder. Fuck, did that feel good. 

"Take control. He's tied up and can't do anything. Put him where you want him," Kagura’s voice was like an order, and you wasted no time in straightening your body out, throwing your head back slightly as you began to move your hips. 

"D-deeper, Hibiki...g-good boy..." You gasped out, and the young man thrashed around in his bindings once again as Kagura sped up the movement of his hand. He tilted his head upwards, his tongue delving inside you and pressing up against your walls. 

"Ohhhh fuck yes....!" You cried out, grinding your hips against his face. You so badly wanted to untie those binds, to get him to grab at your hips and pull you onto his face, his tongue forcing you to cum...but not today. That could wait until later, when he was more comfortable. You were pretty sure, after this was all over, you were going to be dealing with a very flustered assistant. 

"Fuck..." Kagura let out a loud moan as he watched you fuck yourself on Hibiki’s tongue, and he abandoned the bound man’s erection for a moment, choosing to pull open one of his bedside drawers and take out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

You watched through half--lidded eyes as Kagura ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom onto his cock, before popping open the cap on the bottle and squirting some lube into his hand. 

"You're not going to stop, are you, Hibiki?"

You felt the man underneath you shake his head, his tongue moving around inside you and making you shudder. 

"Good." 

Kagura placed a single finger against Hibiki’s asshole, and he jolted. You bit your lip as you watched Kagura slowly slide his index finger inside; you could practically feel Hibiki quivering beneath you. He let out a loud moan, making you arch your back from the vibrations of his mouth. 

You knew he could handle this. It wasn't as if the two hadn't had sex before. It had just been...less confining for him those other times. But now that he was bound, you were sure he was going to struggle. 

One finger slowly turned into two, and you moaned out as you saw Hibiki’s cock twitch, pre-cum beading at his tip and sliding down his length. Fuck, he looked amazing...

Kagura slowly removed his fingers, once again grabbing the lube and rubbing it onto his cock. He paused, glancing down at your sex-flushed face as he positioned himself. 

And when he finally pushed himself inside of his assistant, he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours hard, muffling his own moan against your lips. 

Hibiki let out a sob at the initial feeling of Kagura’s cock inside him, stretching him open. He was so hot, so big, so hard...and then he felt your body bumping against his face, urging him to continue pleasuring you. With a deep shudder, he pulled your lower lips into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning into your body as Kagura start to move. 

It was a cacophony of moans from that point on. Your body arched, breasts pressed against Kagura’s chest as you grinding yourself on Hibiki’s tongue, your head thrown back as you stared unseeingly at the ceiling. 

Kagura had Hibiki’s hips in his hands, pulling him down onto his cock again and again, causing the ropes on his wrists to chafe against him terribly. 

Hibiki was a wreck. He was constantly making noise; the quiet, reserved man from before no longer existing in his lust-induced haze. He was desperate, ravenous, and as his body was ravaged, he was practically screaming out you and Kagura’s names like you were gods in his eyes. 

So beautiful. So fucking beautiful...

"F...fuck, I'm gonna cum...!" Your body was twitching from the stimulation, and you could quickly feel yourself being enveloped in a cold sweat. 

"Cum, _____!" Kagura growled, bringing his face down to meet yours as he continued to thrust into Hibiki, "cum for me! Cum for him!"

His words sent you over the edge. 

With a strangled cry, you let go, your body going rigid and your head falling back as your eyes rolled back into your head, and your thighs quivered around Hibiki’s face. 

You heard their moans, louder and louder in your ears as you finally came down from your orgasm, and as you finally regained a little composure, you winced. Hibiki was still licking and sucking at you, sending little jolts through your body that right now, were a little too intense for you. 

You clambered off of him, not giving him much time to recover before your lips were on his, kissing him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. He moaned into your mouth, his body thrashing from side to side as Kagura’s thrusts got faster, harder. 

"Fuck...I'm close...not gonna last much l-longer..." Kagura ground out, angling his next thrust at Hibiki’s prostate, causing him to let out a shriek of his name. 

You kissed your way down Hibiki’s body, stopping to take his rock hard cock into your hand and squeeze a little. His breath hitched, and he lifted his head, staring at you with a half-crazed look on his face. Fuck, he wanted to cum so badly...

Moving your hand up and down his cock, you turned your attention back to Kagura, your free hand moving to tangle itself in his hair and tug him down, pressing your lips against his own. He groaned against your mouth, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

He came a few moments later; his hips stuttering as he bit at your lower lip hungrily. His grip on Hibiki’s hips was incredibly tight; looking down, you could already begin to see bruises forming. Typical Kagura, always overdoing it. 

You took Kagura’s end as your cue to finish what you'd started earlier, and you picked up the pace with your hand, watching Hibiki’s face as he got closer, closer...

He was crying. There were tears streaming down his face, and he was sobbing, begging, pleading with you both to let him go, let him cum. He was thrashing from side to side, his hands red from movement. 

He look amazing. 

His hips thrust up into your hand once, twice, three more times, before the breath hitched in his throat, and his back arched up off the bed. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his tongue fell from his mouth in an incredibly lewd expression as he finally released, his cum shooting onto his chest and your hand. 

You released him, watching with possibly the biggest smile you'd ever had on your face as he came down from his intense orgasm. He was whimpering, his hips still bucking up from the stimulation. 

With a shaky sigh, Kagura pulled himself out, letting out a shudder as Hibiki tensed around him. 

"F...uck...that was..." Kagura’s words died out in his throat, and you looked over at him, confused. 

"Shit...! Fuck, you're bleeding!" 

"What?" Looking over at Hibiki, you quickly came to the conclusion that yes, he was bleeding. The skin around his wrists had been rubbed completely raw by the ropes, and your eyes widened.

"Kagura, go run a bath. I'll untie him," you instructed, all thoughts of bathing in the afterglow forgotten. He nodded, practically leaping from the bed and into his bathroom. When the sound of running water met your ears, you moved back up the bed, your hands reaching for the ropes.

"Are you okay?" You murmured softly, watching as Hibiki merely nodded in response. 

"Why didn't you tell us we were hurting you? You know we have a safe word if we - well, if Kagura gets too rough..." You managed to untangle the ropes from his right wrist, and you lifted it slightly, inspecting the damage more closely. You cringed a little at the clearly very sore and bleeding skin, before moving to his other side and starting to untie his other hand. 

"I...didn't realise. That you were hurting me..."

You paused, watching out of the corner of your eye as Hibiki glanced at his injured free wrist, before letting it fall back on the bed. 

"Lost yourself in the feeling, huh? I understand."

You grinned at him, a teasing lilt in your voice. Hibiki flushed a little at the reminder, glancing away.  

"It's okay to feel good, Hibiki. It's not wrong. In fact, it's completely natural. You want to feel good, I want to feel good." You glanced back towards the bathroom, where Kagura was mumbling to himself. "That idiot in there wants to feel good. It’s completely natural. Besides..."

You leaned down, pressing your forehead against his own gently. 

"...You're very good with your tongue...and I think a skill like that should be shared, don't you?"

You couldn't stop the laugh that left you as you watched his face go completely red, and you pulled away, finishing off freeing his other wrist. 

"You did well... I was impressed. And I'm sure Kagura was, too." 

"Y-you don't have to push yourself to compliment me."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not." You sent him a wink and you moved back down to the bottom of the bed, inspecting his ankles. Although not as bad as his wrists, the skin still looked sore, and no doubt it would sting like hell when he got feeling back. 

"How are things in here?" Kagura’s soft tone met your ears, and you glanced back, offering him a small smile as you untied his left ankle. 

"Help me with the last one. Then we’ll carry him in."

"I-I can walk myself..."

"Yeah, okay." You snorted slightly. "You say that, but have you ever tried to walk after you've been thoroughly fucked like you have? It ain't happening."

"_____'s right. I remember the first time I tried it with them, they-"

"Kagura. The ropes."

"Right. A story for another time, then~"

You rolled your eyes, moving back up to Hibiki’s side and moving to lift him up. He struggled a little on his injured hands, but your arms wrapped around him, keeping him steady as he sat up. Kagura finished unraveling the ropes, cringing at the sight. 

"...Overdid it, huh?"

"We’ll worry about that later. What’s important is that we get his wounds treated first. You didn't put bubbles in, did you?"

"No, I left it clean. I knew how much that stung last time."

"Hell yeah. Hurt like a bitch. Alright...c'mon..."

Hibiki, still not fully back to the land of the living, tensed as he felt himself being lifted up. His arms were slung around Kagura’s and your necks, and you guided him slowly to the bathroom. 

"Slowly, Kagura. Don't want to break his neck."

"Heh...I have no idea how I'd explain that to people..."

The banter between them was back, almost as if nothing dirty and intimate had happened between them all. Hibiki listened quietly, taking it in.

"Okay...I’ll get his legs...this is gonna sting a little, but the water will help sooth your wounds, okay, Hibiki?"

He nodded, already preparing himself for the pain. You seemed to be forgetting that he was a trained assassin. He could handle a little bit of discomfort. 

Yet, as the wounds on his ankles met the warm water, he tensed. Okay. He wasn't expecting them to sting that much. 

His wrists were even worse, and he twitched involuntarily as the pain assaulted his wounds. Almost instantly, he felt Kagura’s nose in his hair, nuzzling him gently.

"Poor Kiki..." He loathed that nickname. 

"My poor, poor Kiki..." Oh, how he loathed that nickname. It sounded like a name you'd give to a monkey. 

Hibiki pulled away, unimpressed, and you snorted a little when Kagura pouted. 

"Leave him alone, Kagura. He's sore and he doesn't need your teasing."

You sat on the edge of the bathtub, resting your head against the wall behind you. You dipped your foot into the water, inhaling deeply as the warmth caused you to shudder, before pushing yourself forwards, slowly sinking into the bathtub with Hibiki.

"Move up a little," you urged, and he turned away, managing to move his body enough so that you sat comfortably behind him. 

"I'll get some clean towels," Kagura murmured with a smile as he watched the two of you, before wandering out of the bathroom. 

"...Let me see your wrists again," you murmured, and Hibiki lifted them up so you could see.

"I've had worse."

"Yes, but these were caused by us. And it could've been avoided."

He couldn't argue with that. He heard you shuffling around, messing with some bottles that were on the side of the bathtub, before you seemed to settle on one in particular. You popped open the cap, pouring some of the mixture into your hands, before motioning for his wrists.

"Kokonoe’s recipe. Said it helps with kinds of bumps and cuts. It might sting, but..." 

He didn't want to question you at a time like this, but he seriously doubted the effectiveness of this 'mysterious miracle oil', especially if it was made by Kokonoe. The woman seemed so...clinical, it was hard to picture her making something like this at all.

Slowly, he allowed you to take his hands, and you wasted no time in gently rubbing some of the oil into his injured skin. He winced at the initial sting, but quickly found that the oil numbed the area, allowing him some respite from the pain. 

Massaging the remaining oil into his wrists, you nodded to yourself, before glancing around once again. 

Your eyes locked on a bottle of shampoo, and you reached for it, dropping it into the bathtub beside you.

"Lean back," you murmured softly, and Hibiki obeyed without thinking, his body slumping back a little into your arms. You lowered him slowly into the water, keeping his face above the surface and letting his hair soak. 

"...So pretty," you sighed, a soft smile lighting up your face as you watched him, "and your hair’s soft, too..."

He...didn't know what to say to that. He glanced away, feeling the warmth once again take over his cheeks. 

You smiled, before lifting him up again, watching as the water dripped from his hair. 

He listened as you reached around for the shampoo bottle, quickly finding it, before pouring some into your hands. 

As soon as your hands met his hair, it was like he'd died and gone to Heaven. You were so soft, so gentle, and the way you massaged the shampoo into his scalp felt amazing. He unconsciously leaned into your touch, and your smile grew. 

There was silence as you washed Hibiki, cleaning and tending to his wounds, and all the while being incredibly gentle. He realised that this was you; you were naturally this way. Kind. Caring. Someone he'd never thought he'd find in life. 

His head found the edge of the bathtub, and he leaned against it, heaving out a sigh as he let the water drip from his hair and onto the floor. 

"...Feeling better?" You asked, and he nodded, humming in response. You grinned, before leaning your head against his back, the side of your face pressed against his shoulder blade. 

"I'm glad. Please...tell us the next time this happens...we don't want you to get hurt..."

"...Heh. You two look cosy."

Hibiki glanced up towards Kagura who stood in the doorway with some clean towels and bottled water. 

He strode into the bathroom, dumping the towels and water beside him, before kneeling down in front of Hibiki and watching his face silently.

Hibiki stared back, a part of him questioning his motives, but overall not too bothered by his presence. He felt...at peace. 

Of course, when Kagura decided to start planting kisses all over his face, that's when the peace ended. 

"Kagura~~ You're ruining the moment..." You let out a grumble, shoving yourself forward to nudge the man with your nose. He snorted, nuzzling you back, before leaning his head against Hibiki. 

"...I was too rough."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Nobody's perfect. This is just something you've got to work on, is all. And..." you leaned more into Hibiki, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, "we have plenty of time to get it right..."

"That we do, babe..."

And for once, Hibiki couldn't help but agree with them.

**Author's Note:**

> reflet: look at you go  
> sinning and winning
> 
> i'm the fucking sin master fite me come to my house i'll fite you


End file.
